


Favor

by AuroraNova



Series: Ties That Bind [17]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNova/pseuds/AuroraNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those days when everyone wants something from Julian. A slice of life story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: I own nothing herein and make no money from this fic.

Quark entered the infirmary a man on a mission. Julian had already refused the Ferengi via intranet and had no intention of changing his mind. “If this is about the kaglai grub worms, don’t bother.”

“You haven’t even let me discuss my precautions,” complained Quark.

“The Bajoran government restricts imports for a very good reason, Quark.” Their barkeep wanted an import license, for which he couldn’t apply without a doctor’s support. Julian disapproved of the venture and would have nothing to do with it.

“Yes, yes, kaglai grub worms are toxic to Bajorans, but with some simple precautions…”

“There’s nothing simple about it. Even touching a plate which held the kaglai could be fatal to some Bajorans.”

“A very small percentage of the population.”

“The point remains. I am not signing off on your application, and I’ve told Dr. Lomidze that she’s not to even think of it.”

Quark tried his best wounded look. “You don’t trust me.”

“I trust you to put your profits first. Surely you’ve realized by now that I take the health of DS9’s residents very seriously.”

“Kaglai grub worms are very nutritious for some species.”

“The answer is no, Quark.”

“But…”

“No.”

“This is specist profiling.”

“What is?” asked Miles as he joined them.

“Dr. Bashir won’t even look at my application to import kaglai grub worms.”

“Because they’re toxic to Bajorans and two percent of the Bajoran population could be killed by even minute cross-contamination,” Julian explained.

Miles was sensible enough to agree, “That doesn’t sound like something you’d want lying around.”

“Contact with antimatter is fatal to one hundred percent of known species, but we have plenty of it lying around,” said Quark.

“In carefully controlled environments. It’s hardly just lying around,” replied Miles.

“Exactly. Dr. Bashir refuses to take an unbiased look at my controlled environment for the kaglai grub worms.”

“My decision is final, Quark.”

“Fine. Maybe I need to find a nice, logical Vulcan doctor.” The Ferengi left muttering about discrimination of his people.

“I don’t expect we’ll be seeing toxic grub worms any time soon,” said Miles. “Is it a bad time to ask a favor?”

“That depends on the favor.”

“Three or four hours of babysitting this evening.”

“I have plans with Garak.” It was another Cardassi language lesson date and he’d been looking forward to it all morning.

“He’s always here. It’s Keiko’s last night on the station and the Petersons can’t watch Molly because their kids are sick.”

“Oh.”

“We really need this. Please? I’ll owe you.”

Julian knew how difficult it was for Miles to have Keiko and Molly on Bajor, even though it probably saved his marriage. He could certainly understand Miles’s desire to have an evening alone with his wife. “I’ll talk to Garak about rescheduling.”

“Thanks, Julian.”

“Assuming he doesn’t mind, what time should I pick Molly up?”

“I’m off duty at 1600, so any time after that.”

“1645?”

“Perfect. Let me know what Garak says.” After a thoughtful pause, Miles ventured, “Isn’t Garak his last name?”

“Yes.”

“I figured you’d be on a first name basis with your boyfriend.”

“He prefers Garak.” Julian had learned that before they’d gone on a single date.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. You don’t press for that sort of information with him.” Garak would share that if and when he so chose. Of course the reason might or might not be honest, but Julian was learning to appreciate the truth within the lies. He didn’t expect Miles to understand that.

“Huh. Well, thanks again. I’ll wait to hear from you.”

Julian checked the time. “I’ll ask him after my next appointment, which is in three minutes.”

He wondered what holoprogram Molly would pick this time.

*****

Garak’s opinion of Starfleet uniforms was generally poor and he made no effort to hide the fact. Nevertheless he’d recently discovered one mark in their favor: the standard maternity design was extremely easy to adjust. Crewman Rabuka’s visits grew more frequent as her pregnancy progressed and Garak was curious if her size was common to all human pregnancies, though he was far too tactful to inquire.

His work was pleasantly interrupted when Julian entered the shop. He debated turning off his translator but left it on in case a customer arrived. “Good afternoon, Julian.”

“Will you be terribly offended if we reschedule our plans for tonight? It’s Keiko’s last night on the station and the Peterson kids are sick so Miles asked me to babysit. Begged, almost.”

Chief O’Brien begging? Now that was a sight Garak was sorry to have missed. “I will not. Perhaps we can plan to further your study of Cardassi verbs tomorrow evening?”

“Absolutely. You’re really not upset?”

“No.” Mildly disappointed, but that was living. “It speaks well of you that the O’Briens leave their daughter in your care. We Cardassians are not in the habit of entrusting our children to just anyone. For all Chief O’Brien’s faults,” and he had many indeed, “he is clearly a protective father.”

Julian smiled, a sight Garak never tired of. “I hadn’t thought of it that way.” He leaned across the workstation for a brief kiss. “Thank you for the insight, and for understanding.”

“My pleasure.”

“I’ve got to see if Quark has a holosuite free.”

“Entertainment for Miss O’Brien?”

“There’s a reason I’m Molly’s favorite babysitter after Jadzia.”

“You amuse her with holoprograms to retain her favor?”

“Honestly, I do it because I’m not sure what else to do. I don’t have a lot of experience with children outside pediatrics.”

Garak appreciated honesty more than most people realized, because he gave it so sparingly. Julian received more of his honesty than anyone else, naturally, and yet the man still didn’t seem to realize how much information he simply gave away.

Julian frowned slightly. “Damn. Quark’s going to harass me about the kaglai grub worms again.”

“I’m not familiar with them.”

“They’re toxic to Bajorans and he wants an import license.”

“For which I presume he needs your support?” It was a sensible conjecture based on Julian’s statement.

“Yes, and he’s not getting it.”

“That seems prudent. Quark’s staff are not known for their meticulous attention to details except when counting latinum.” On occasion they neglected to adequately crush the peppercorns when preparing revost, resulting in a less than optimal drink. Garak certainly wouldn’t like to see them responsible for substances more toxic than Romulan ale and cheap kanar.

“I’m expecting an attempted bribe any time now.”

“Hasn’t he learned that will only offend you?”

Julian shrugged. “He tries anyway. I think it’s so standard in Ferengi culture that he does it automatically.”

Quark really ought to consider adjusting his tactics to suit the individuals whose favor he wished to cultivate. Of course, if Julian felt something posed a health risk there would be no changing his mind regardless what Quark tried.

“I’ve got to get back to the infirmary. I am sorry about tonight.”

“Don’t worry about it. Enjoy indulging Miss O’Brien and I will see you tomorrow evening.”

“Thank you. I’m looking forward to impressing you with my improved pronunciation.”

“I await this with – what is your peculiar idiom about putting bait in one’s mouth?”

Julian’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Bait in… oh, you mean bated breath. It’s a homonym, sounds the same but is an entirely different word. B-A-T-E-D. It means lessened. As in, your anticipation is so great it’s taking your breath away.”

Federation Standard was a needlessly complex language. What fools decided to have two entirely different meanings applied to the exact same sequence of sounds?

“That sounds ill-advised. Let’s just say I await it with pleasure, shall we?”

“Yes. See you tomorrow, Garak.”

Alone once again, Garak marveled that he was in a romantic relationship with someone so unquestionably _good_ as Julian Bashir.


End file.
